A world of Supernatural
by EverthingsLove
Summary: Alex was Always a normal girl that loved tv shows and candy. But everything changed when she met a few boys and a new superpower.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya bitches! I am back with a new story! I hope that this you will like!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The begin of a nightmare!

The story began on 1 September. My first day on school. When I was in my class. Everybody had already a place to sit. And that came because I was too late on school. I went to a free place next to a girl who was smiling at me. The teacher introduced himself and asked about me. I said: I'm Alex and I am 15 years old. I love watching tv shows and eating candy. Then the lesson began. Because the others had already introduced himself. After 30 minutes the bell rang. And I walked to my locker.

"Heya! I'm Luna. I was the girl that sat next to you. Do you wanna be friends with me?" The girl asked.

"Yeah it's good!" I said.

"What's your next class?" Luna asked.

"Gym. You?" I asked.

"I have gym too." Luna said.

"Great!" I said.

Then the bell rang.

"Mister I have to go to the toilet may I ?" I asked.

"Okay 5 minutes!" The gym teacher said.

I was washing my hands after my visit. But then I heard something really weird! I looked behind me and along. But I saw nothing.

After school me and Luna were at my bus stop. Because I came with a bus to school and home. Luna too I heard. I wanted to tell her about the toilet noises. But I was too shy for telling her that. Because maybe she can be claiming me for psycho. When I was home. Mother said:" Hello how was your first day on school?"

"Really nice! I have already a new friend!" I said.

"Wow that's cool! What's him or her name?" Mother answered.

"Luna. She is really nice and friendly." I said.

When there were no questions anymore I sat down in the couch for watching 1 of my favorite shows. I had many favorite shows! But for now I picked Netflix for watching Sherlock. I had no homework so. After 1 episode I stopped watching Sherlock. It was eating time! My mother made beef with some potatoes. When I was done. Mother asked:" And was it yummy?"

"Yeah!" I answered. But in real I hated that meal. I had respect for what mother made. Because she had putted many work into it.

I washed the plates and the glazes because that was my job. Mother cooked and I did the clean. After that I made my satchel. When that was done. I settle myself again into the couch for another episode of Sherlock. I had always the television. My mother love reading books. She had every day a book to read so. I had also picked another favorite thing and that was candy! I watched 1 of my favorite shows with my favorite thing candy! When the episode was finished. I was tired. I went to my bedroom. After My mother said to me sleep well. I putted my pajama on. And then I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up. But felled not as well.

"What's wrong Alex?" Mother asked me.

"I'm feeling sick!" I said.

"Maybe you had to many candy eaten last night." Mother said.

"No. I have a headache and my belly is not feel as well." I said.

"Do you have to vomit?" Mother asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Of is there something with school?" Mother asked.

"No. School is fine but my body is feeling sick." I said.

" I will pick a thermometer for picking your temperature. If it is 38 grades you will stay home but if it's under 38 grades you are going to school. Okay?" Mother said.

"Okay!" I said.

Mother picked my temperature. And after a few minutes she saw that it was 38 grades. "Okay you will stay home now. I am going to say that to your school. Okay? But tomorrow you are going back to school." Mother said.

"Okay. But may I see my favorite shows? But I will not eating candy! Okay?" I said.

"Okay. I will cook soup for you." Mother said.

I moved myself to the couch. But this time I set Doctor Who on the screen.

After 10 minutes mother gave me a cup of soup.

"Thanks mother!" I said.

After 2 episodes mother said to me:" Now get some rest honey! You have seen enough for today!"

"Okay mother!" I said.

Mother gave me a blanket. After a few minutes I felt asleep.

In the evening I woke up. I was better than in the morning. But not completely. I saw mother reading a book on her bed.

"Mother, I want some fresh air. May I go for a walk?" I asked her.

"Yeah! But do not go far okay? I want you back at 20:30hr Okay?" Mother said.

"Okay. See you then. I love you!" I said.

"Love you to. Be careful sweety!" Mother said.

Then I did the door closet and walked to the forest. I had clothes on of course. I won't go naked or in my pajama! That would be weird!

I walked into the forest. I snuffled the fresh air. But then I heard something weird again. Something in the bushes. Then I reminded me that in the newspaper stood about some kills in the woods. Maybe was it a monster!

I walked to the bushes. I looked what that really weird noise was.

But then the monster attacked me. He did a bite on my hip. But then I saw 3 peoples attacking the monster. The monster was dead. I was startled. 1 of the men said:" Heya you okay? I am Sam Winchester bay the way!"

"Yeah I'm okay!" I said lying.

"Did he bite you?" Someone else asked.

"No. You 3 were just on time." I said.

"I am Dean Winchester and next to me here is Castiel. But we say Cas." Dean said.

"Nice to meet you all! But why did you do that to that thing?" I asked.

"Because we are hunters and we hunt on monsters like this and other types." Sam said.

"Yeah but I have to go now. It's 20:00hr." I said.

"Wait in case you want to join us or you want something to say. Here is ur phone number." Dean said.

"Okay. See you later. Allons-y!" I said.

When I was home just in time. I heard a familiar voice screaming.

I ran to my mothers bedroom. I saw that my mother was gone. There was no note on the bed. There was only my mother's favorite book on the bed.

I picked my phone and the paper that I had received from Dean.

I called. And Dean was the one who picked up.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I want revenge!" I said.

* * *

 **Heya guyz! And? Was this a good story or was this a good story? I hope that this is better than the others because I have putted many work on it. But this was only chapter 1. I can't wait to see the result of this.**

 **Byeeeee! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **-EverythingsLove.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the second chapter! On the first chapter, I saw many viewers. But no follower or favourites. And that makes me sad. Because I have putted so many work on it. I know that I am not good in writing these stuff. But at least I tried. But if you have an idea or you want to be beta write it in the reviews or send me at least a PM. But enough talked. Let's begin our masterpiece.**

 **Before we start I just want to say that I forgot my disclaimer on my previous chapter but for now and for my previous chapter: DISCLAIMER I OWN ONLY MY OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friendship.

"So, you came home and? You heard a scream. And then your mother just dispread?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! I hope she is fine." I said.

"But did you saw anything of the monster?" Sam asked.

"No. there were no clues." I said.

"And did you smell sulphur?" Sam asked.

"Not that I notice." I said.

"Let's take a look, but are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sam" I said.

When we went to my mother's bedroom. Dean was reading some women magazines.

"Dean! That's my mother's favourite magazine. Put it back where it stand!" I said.

"Your mother have a great choice of books and magazines." Dean said.

"Is there any clue Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nope. There is no sulphur." Dean said.

"What means if there was sulphur?" I asked.

"That means that there was a demon." Sam said.

"Oh, okay!" I said.

"And the EMF? What did that thing said?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I didn't do that." Dean said.

"Then do it now!" I said.

Dean pulled a machine out of his jacket. Then the machine began to make weird noises. But I saw that there were 2 lights are on everywhere Dean goes.

"No ghost then." Dean said.

"But what was it then?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Dean said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"I want to do a case with you both" I said.

"how old are you? And aren't you going to school?" Dean asked.

"I am 15. And yes I'm going to school but I want to find my bloody mother!" I said.

"But we don't want to pick your normal life off. Because if you're on it, you can never return back." Sam said.

"I don't care! I just want my mother!" I said.

"Okay. We are going on a case tomorrow right?" Sam asked.

"Okay fine!" I said.

When it was evening. I sat down in my bed. I was reading some of my books. But then I heard some wings flapping. And then Castiel was standing in room.

"But I have locked the room. How can you be in here then?" I asked.

"You don't know things about me." Castiel said.

"Ow, you are just in a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king and honey, you should see me in a crown." I said.

"Okayyyy…" Castiel said.

"So, What's the point of coming?" I asked.

"I just… Wonder if you are okay? But I will go if you are so mean to me!" Castiel said with puppy eyes.

"No! Don't go. I'm just… Worried about my mother. I'm so sorry Castiel! I didn't mean that." I said.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Castiel said. And he embraced me.

"Do you want some beer now?" I asked.

"No. I don't need it right now." Castiel said.

"Okay. But what are you going to do now Castiel?" I asked.

"Please call me Cas. All of friends call me that." Cas said.

"But what are going to do then Cas?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe watch over you. " Cas said.

"I don't need a bodyguard but if you want so then I accept that." I said.

When I set my book down on my desk, I felled asleep on my bed. With Cas watching over me on a chair.

When I woke up the chair was empty. And there was light tru the window.

I must say I enjoyed last night. That Cas was here. We had a nice chat together. And we embraced each other. I had no feelings for him. But he was just a little puppy. Okay maybe I had feelings for him. But that means nothing. He still a little weird. Because when he came in I heard some wings. And how did he get into my room ? Because I'm pretty sure that I had locked my door. I had to know it somehow. But first we have to find my mother. And then maybe going back to my normal life. But for now was waking up and put my clothes on was the best choice I made. I was at the stairs and I heard some chats.

"But dude we can't pick her with us after this job is finished." I heard Deans voice saying.

"But maybe her mom is dead and what? Let her be alone? No way in hell!" I heard Sam's voice saying.

"If she is coming with us. I'm going with Crowley. You understand?" I heard Deans voice.

"Yeah. I understand that!" I heard Sam's voice.

But then I came in the living room where the boys were talking about me.

"good morning" I said to the 2 boys.

"Heya, Did you have a good sleep last night?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" I said normal.

"Well I am going to put the weapons in the car." Dean said.

And then he was gone.

"Just mind my brother. He had not sleeping well." Sam said.

"Oh okay." I said. But deep inside me I know that Dean really hates me. And Sam yeah you know. He is just like Cas. But then he looks like a moose not a puppy.

"So, how do you feel today?" Sam asked.

"I'm totally fine Sam. Don't you worry about me." I said.

"Okay. But for today, Be careful!" Sam said.

"I will." I said.

When we were at Deans car. I asked: "Woow! Is that a Chevrolet Impala? From wich year is this?"

"From 1967." Dean said.

"Really nice car! I want it too if I have my license." I said.

"Thanks for the complement." Dean said.

When we all sat in the car, Dean tries to start the car. But the car won't start.

"Ow. Come on Baby! Do it for me!" Dean said.

"Really? You call your car Baby? What the hell?" I asked.

"Yep! Get used to it!" Sam said.

"He Dean if you want a room with Baby. Just…" I said.

"I know that!" Dean said.

"Yeah I said it to." Sam said.

"Ow okay. Can you start the car?" I asked.

"Maybe if you just shut your mouth for a moment!" Dean said.

"Okay then! If you wish is my command!" I said.

Sam had his bitch face on. He really likes me. He had compassion with me right now. When Dean was looking at the car. Sam and I were home talking about Dean.

"He was rude back there! I want to know what he has on his lever!" I said.

"I don't know! But I want it to!" Sam said.

"I heard you guyz this morning talking about me." I said honestly.

"Yeah? Look I want you after this crap to be on our team. But Dean is against this. I don't know what he hates on you. Your pretty and a born leader and I think that you fit perfectly on our team." Sam said.

"Ohhhhh! Sam! That gives me tears in my eyes. Thanks for the complements. I don't know if I want to be on your team if Dean is still that kind of a douchebag." I said.

"But before you he was a happy guy that loves pie and beer." Sam said.

"Really? Maybe should I go to the shop and buy him some pie. Maybe then he loves me more?" I asked

"Yeah good idea but how will get into it?" Sam asked.

"With my bicycle." I said.

"Okay. Good luck!" Sam said.

Then I was on my way to the shop. I had the perfect song Bicycle race from Queen into my ears.

When I was by the shop. I asked: "Which pie do you have today?"

"We have apple pie or cherry pie?" The checkout man asked.

"Give me the apple pie." I said.

When I came home Dean had some beer. And Sam was on his computer.

I gave the apple pie to Dean.

He asked:" Is this for me?"

"Yeah this is for you! I went to a shop special for you." I said.

"Really you didn't had to do that." Dean said.

"So you don't want the pie? Just give it to me then." I asked.

"No. It is really nice! How do you know about my love for pie?" Dean asked.

"You and me are not the only one who is in this house." I said.

"Sammy! You cheeky bastard!" Dean said.

"I know!" Sam said.

Then was everyone sitting in the couch. Dean was eating his pie. Sam was talking about some really good jokes. And I was laughing. I had the feeling that Dean likes me more. I loved his car, I brought him some pie. What else do you need to make him a friend?

A couple of hours away. Dean was sniffling into my collection of series.

He saw my collection of the game of thrones.

He said:" Really? I love the game of thrones!"

"Me to!" I said.

Then he saw my collection of Doctor Sexy.

"Woow first the game of thrones now Doctor sexy? Man, You have a good taste of series!" Dean said.

"I have no gate into my history!" I said.

"Okay!" Dean said.

"So what we gonna do now?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow we gonna kill some bitches. But for now we spare our power for tomorrow. And maybe watch Doctor sexy or the games of thrones?" I asked.

"Let's do Doctor sexy." Dean said.

When it was sleep time, I gave Sam and Dean a bed to sleep.

And I, I was sleeping into my own bed.

But when it was mid night I woke up with some pain.

I walked to the bathroom were there was some pills for pain. I had pain on my hip. Where the bite sat. Then Castiel was also into the bathroom .

"You can't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah I have pain." I said.

"Where? Maybe I can heal it." Cas asked.

"No its alright Cas! You don't have to heal it!" I said.

"Please let me do this!" Cas said.

"Okay, I have pain on my hip." I said.

"Okay, then put you blouse of your pajama up." Cas said.

I know that if I do that he can see that I have a bite from the monster. But I have no choice. I putted my blouse of my pajama up and… I saw that my bite was gone….

* * *

 **So that it! And what's your reaction at this? I am so glad at this masterpiece! I am curious for the reactions at this! Don't forget to follow and favorite if you liked so far. Byee see you next time! –EverythingsLove**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, I'm back! Sorry for being late. I had a bizzy agenda. I want to say thank you Trench gun for favourite and following my story's. I'm so glad and happy about it. But I also wanted to say that I have a book on Watt pad that I wrote. It's called The life of a Teen wolf so check out! Okay last time I did a cliff hanger so now it going further.**

 **Claimer: I own this story because it's not from the Seasons of Supernatural.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets don't sleep until they took into the grave.

"But I see nothing Alex." Cas said.

"Yeah. I should go to get some sleep." I said.

"Okay. But if there is something pray for me then." Cas said. And gone was he with the sound of flapping wings.

 _Now that was weird, did he just say pray? Okayyyyy..._

But I couldn't sleep. I just rolled over and over... I was thinking of what that thing just did. But then I felled asleep. 10 minutes later I had back that kinda pain But then just harder, I had pain on everything.

* * *

On the next morning, I woke up on my bed. I saw that there was an broken window. I had it cold so damn cold. When I putted my clothes on, I saw a few scratches on my body.

 _"What the hell?" I thought._

When I was downstairs, Sam and Dean were eating some breakfast.

"Heya Alex, did you slept well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. And you guyz?" I asked with lying.

"Well your mothers bed was good! But we heard something on midnight." Dean said.

"Yeah really? I didn't hear anything." I said.

"It came from your room." Dean said.

"Yeah, but maybe it came from outside." I said.

"Okay then. But what are we gonna do today?" Sam asked.

"We are gonna find some clues maybe." I said.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"Maybe during a case." I said.

"Okay. You're gonna eat first your breakfast and Sam will search for a case." Dean said.

"What are you gonna do then?" I asked to Dean.

"Maybe read some porno in your mothers bedroom." Dean answered.

"Okay." I said.

Then Sam was searching for a case into the living room and Dean was gone into my mothers bedroom.

I was surprisingly not hungry. It looks like my belly was full of something. That was weird! I was always the one who had hungry. I did if I was done eating. When I putted everything back on his place, I was by Dean in my mothers bedroom.

* * *

"You done with eating?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I was just a little bit hungry." I said lying.

"Because you gonna need your strength now." Dean said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"So what's up with you?" Dean asked.

"Just nothing." I said lying.

"Because I am pretty sure about last night." Dean said.

"There is nothing! Maybe it was someone doing something stupid outside." I explained.

"But if I hear it then you must heard it too. And you were saying that you didn't heard something last night. So who's lying right now?" Dean asked.

Then suddenly and right on time, Sam came in.

"Heya guyz, I have a case." He said.

"Then tell us!" I said.

"There was something happened in the woods last night." Sam said.

"Alright alright alright! Let's go! Allons-y!" I said.

* * *

Then we were at the place delict.

"Who are you guyz?" Some investigator asked.

"I'm agent Stark, and this guy next to me is agent Banner, and the girl next to me is agent Romanoff. We're FBI agents." Dean said.

And we let them see our passes.

"2 joggers walked into the woods. One of them wanted to tie his shoelaces. He said to his partner to walk further because he said he will catch him up later. He walked further. And a few minutes later he heard a scream and he turned back to his partner and he said to us that he had seen an animal eating his lever and his hart." The investigator said.

"That's awful!" I said.

"And do you know where he is right now? And the name?" Sam asked.

"His name is Simon. And he is at home in Cleve street 32." The investigator said.

"Okay thank you for the information." Sam said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked when we walked at the impala.

"We are going to visit Simon in Cleve street 32." Dean said.

"Okay." I said and climbed into the impala.

* * *

When we were in the house of Simon, Simon said:" I saw a beast eating his lever and hart."

"How does the beast looks like?" Dean asked.

"It was not completely human but it looked like a wolf in human form." Simon said.

"Okay thank you for your time." Sam said.

And we were on the way to my house.

"So looks that we gotta deal with another werewolf." Dean said.

"What is a werewolf exactly?" I asked.

"A human that transforms into the full moon in a wolf." Sam answered.

"Was it full moon last night?" I asked.

"According to the news paper here yeah." Sam said.

"How can you see when someone is a werewolf?" I asked.

"Why? Do you think you are one?" Dean asked.

"No. I just want to learn something." I said lying.

"Okay, a werewolf has good reflections, and is nimble and faster. He can hear, smell, see really good than normal." Sam said.

"Okay thanks Sam." I said.

* * *

When it was 6pm in the evening. Dean was cooking. And I was sniffling.

" _Mmmm... That smells good!" I thought._

I was upstairs, but can smell it good. I smelled the flesh and potatoes. " _Damn that is a good meal. It smells tasty." I thought_

 _"Did I just say tasty? What the hell? I don't really like that meal normally. But now it was good! What is wrong with me? First the broken window then my not hungry situation and now I don't like it I love it situation." I thought._

When diner was ready, everybody took a place to sit. When everybody took his part of the meal, I took the rest. I had big hungry.

I took a big plate. "So looks like someone has big hungry." Dean said.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Dean said.

After 5 minutes, Dean putted deliberately his glass from the table. And I grabbed it just on time.

"Good reflexes! Thanks for saving my glass." Dean said.

"Well that's a talent of me." I said.

"Can I speak to you for a second? In your room?" Dean asked to me.

"Okay, see ya in a second Sammy if you don't mind." I said.

"It's okay, just go." Sam said.

When Dean and I were at my room, Dean asked:" What's with the broken window?"

"Ow, that was always there." I said lying.

"Yeah? I think it's not. I think that you have something not normal." Dean said.

"How?" I asked.

"I think that you are a werewolf. The one who we are looking for." Dean said.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Pretty mysterious he? I hope that you love my story's so far. Because I do and Trench gun. Can't wait for the result of this! See ya later! Don't forget to follow and favourite!**

 **-EverythingsLove.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya my loves! I'm back with another chapter of... A world of Supernatural! It's bin a while sins I wrote another chapter so here is it! Hope you will like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story! Because it's not from the seasons.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Transformation

"That's not true! I'm not a werewolf! You have no proof!" I defended myself.

"I have proof! You have better reflexes, big hunger and I heard something on midnight that leads towards your room!" Dean said with anger.

"Well, I don't think so that i'm a werewolf. Mr. Sherlock!" I said and wanted to leave the room but Dean holded my arm. And because of my blouse that was too short, my sleeve ripped off my arm.

"Uh, Alex? What's that?" Dean pointed out to my scars.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything! I swear to God!" I said.

"That's another proof! Because that can come because of trees and bushes." Dean said.

"I don't believe you! Mind your own business!" I said with a little bit of anger.

When I was out of the room, and again at the dinertable Sam asked: " Heya, everything alright back there?"

"Yeah! Why not?" I said. But then I had an headache. And started to feel not well.

"Sorry Sam! I wants some fresh air! I will go for a walk. Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah sure! Go." Sam said.

And then I picked my jacket and gone was I.

* * *

I had alots of pain. And tesame pain as yesterday.

 _"What's wrong with me? Was Dean right about that maybe i'm a werewolf?" I thought._

But then I saw that there was hair everywhere on my body. And with that I was running on foot and hands through to forest that was nearby. I was running so fast. When I saw a river in the forest, I walked to it and saw what I became.

 _"Dean was right! I am a monster!" I thought._

What I saw into the river was not myself anymore. I was a hairy monster with yellow eyes and pointy ears, and theeth. My hands were more like claws.

 _"What te hell is this? How gets it away? How did I get this thing?" I thought._ I had many questions for this. And the only one who had the answer was Dean or Sam.

But I wouldn't go back. Not like this. Because then Sam would know about this thing. Well I have no other choice. But on my way back I heard something and when I looked behind me...

* * *

 **So, this is it! I hope you enjoy this story. Because I have a litte suprise for you guyz. And if you want to know it then follow my story. If you enjoyed it punch that favourite button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And if know who that said. Then I like you. But it's not the person who comes into it. Whoops I said enough. Byeeeeee**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suprise suprise! Here comes the next chapter of A world of Supernatural!**

 **Before we start reading this masterpiece. I'm glad to see the review of Trench Gun. And that someone followed me. I'm happy that you followed me, welcome in the club!**

 **Well and now one more thing. DISCLAIMER: I own this story because it's not from the seasons of Supernatural.**

 **Okay let's get the party started!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Help

When I looked behind me... There stood one weird guy. He walked to me and said:" Hey, I don't want to hurt you okay? I'm here to help you."

"But who are you? How can you help me?" I asked with confusion.

"To turn back into your normal shape, you have to think about someone you care." The weird man said.

"How do you know this? Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Just do it! And I will answer your question." The man said.

Then I thought about my mother. And he was right I calmed down and when I saw me in the river, I was my normal self again.

"I can teach you how to control this." The man said.

"But now you answer my question! So as you promised." I said.

"The name is Derek. And you are Alex right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. But how do you know this sort of stuff?" I asked.

"Smell and you will get your answer." Derek said.

I sniffed, and smelled some weird shit on him. But it was tesame smell as mine in wolf form.

"You are a werewolf too?" I asked.

"Good job! Now you learned about that you can smell who is supernatural and what they are." Derek said.

"Well gotta go. Thanks for this lessons I think. Bye Derek." I said.

And when I walked away I heard him saying: "If anything happens just call me okay?"

* * *

When I was inside my house, I putted my jacket on the hallstand.

"Hey Alex. Everything alright?" Sam asked when I was in the living room.

"Yeah. But where is Dean?" I asked and turned my head over the room.

"I don't know, when you were gone and he was downstairs. He picked his jacket and his keys and said nothing." Sam said.

"Oh, but were can he be then?" I asked.

"I think that I know where he can be." Sam said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I think at the pub or in the church." Sam answered.

"Okay, I will see if he is there." I said.

"But get this, we don't have a car." Sam said.

"Just stay here okay?" I said.

"I don't have a choice I think." Sam said.

* * *

When I was outside, I wanted to call Derek. But he was already here.

"Hey Derek, I have a question. How do I change into wolf?" I asked to him.

"Be angry." Derek answered and he walked to me, gripped my arm and putted his nails into it. I screamed but it worked, I was angry and changed into wolf.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with pain in my arm.

"Don't worry. It will heal." Derek said.

"Gotta go Derek! Bye!" I said and then I was running on hands and feets.

When I arrived at the town, I sat behind a house. And thought about my mother and changed back into my normal shape. I sniffed a smell that looked like the one Dean had. I searched for the impala with my good eye sight. And I had lucky because I saw the impala at some pub.

I walked to the pub. And when I was inside, I saw Dean sitting on a chair at the bar drinking a beer. I walked to the empty chair next to Dean.

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry about a few hours ago. You were right about me." I apologuesed.

"Hey Alex. It's okay. I'm sorry too for claiming and for your sleeve that ripped off your arm." Dean said.

"It's okay. The blouse is too short anyway and needs to go to the dustbin." I said.

"Do you want a beer, Alex?" Dean asked to me.

"Okay. But I will be honest, it will be my first beer in my history." I said honestly.

"Okay." Dean said and pointed to the bar man that he wanted two beers. The bar man picked two glasses and filled it with beer and slide it to us. But Dean couldn't get it on time. So I with my reflexes picked the glas of Dean just on time before it was on the ground, and gave it to Dean.

"Thanks Alex for saving my beer. But now you have some eyes on you. " Dean said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's scary." I said and picked up my glas for drinking.

"Come on Alex. You can do it!" Dean supported me.

I drunk it. And after a few houres, we were drunk together.

I must say that this was the first time I got drunk. And it was funny. I didn't care about my problems anymore. About my problem with the werewolf thing and my mother that was vanished. I am still curious about Derek. Who in the hell sake was that guy? How did he know about me? Was he the one that bite me? But for now I will go to school, and I will learn about to take control over my werewolf thingy and I will still search for my mother.

* * *

 **So? How is this? I hope you enjoyed and if you are a Teen Wolf fan, Follow and favourite this masterpiece. See ya next time!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! Today I'm back with another chapter because can't get rid of this! I really love this story so far. Definitely chapter 4 and 5. Those are sooo dam good. (I hope). But I hope you will enjoy this one too. Disclaimer: I own this story because it's not of the seasons of Teen Wolf and Supernatural.**

 **Okay let's start!**

* * *

Chapter 6: School

"Urgggg! Stupid alarm clock! I hate you!" I said with anger when my alarm clock goes off.

But then 10 minutes later, I still was asleep. Until someone tried to break my ears.

"Alex! Wake up! Or you gonna be late on school!" said Dean with a loudly voice.

"Yes sir!" I said and woke up.

I walked to my dresser and picked a longer (ofcourse) red blouse with jeans and tried it on. And ofcourse I brushed my beautiful black with some red curls hair. And to finish my look I putted some make up upon my face.

"Alex, you okay for today?" asked Dean when he came into my room.

"Yeah, I don't have another choice I think." I answered.

"If there's anything wrong with your werewolf thing or that you feel not alright from yesterday with the beer, just call me okay?" Dean said.

"Dean, everything will be alright with the werewolf inside me. I can control it." I said.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure. Now you have to go. Or you gonna be late. I maked some food for you for at school. Okay?" Dean said.

"Okay Dean! See ya later!" I said and walked out of my room. When I was downstairs, Sam sat on his laptop in the dinner room. I gave him a warm smile and nodded a good morning and he did tesame. I picked an apple for breakfast and looked at the time. I had 10 minutes left. I bit a little bit of my apple and putted it in the fridge. When I said goodbye to Sam and Dean, putted my jacket on and picked up my schoolbag, I was outside and looking at my bycicle.

" _Sorry bycicle, but not today." I thought._ And then I was running again on hands and feets to school. I know that someone can see me now. But I couldn't care about that. Because actually I loved my werewolf side. It helped me.

* * *

I sat now on the backside of the school. When I thought about my mother, I didn't changed back.

"What? I thought It helped?" I said.

"That's because of you don't care anymore about your mother." Some random voice said.

"Derek? Are you here? How then can I get to normal shape?" I asked.

"Think about someone else." Derek said.

And his smell was gone. I used his tip. And it worked. I will not say it about who I thought because maybe you can guess it.

Well after that. I heard a bell. I walked fast as I could to my class. I had lucky because the teacher wasn't there already. When I was inside, I searched for a place. I saw that Luna had no place next to her. So I searched further until I saw a place next to a boy. A boy who was bizzy with his marker. But I had no other choice. So I sat next to the boy.

"Hello. Who are you? Are you new here?" I heard the boy saying.

But when I wanted to answer that question, the teacher came in the class.

"Sorry for being late students." The teacher apologuesed.

"Oh, look who's back. Welcome back Alex! Everything alright?" The teacher asked to me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"That's a beautiful name." Said the one that sat next to me.

"Thanks!" I wispered back.

"Mr. Stilinski, would you explain what we did last time to Alex?" The teacher said.

"Yeah, sure." Mr. Stillinski answered.

"Okay explain." The teacher said.

"Okay, last time we did a whole of boring stuff. So you didn't miss anything new." Mr. Stillinski said. And with that the whole class laughed even me. But the only one who didn't laugh was the teacher himself.

"Thank you for the information." The teacher said.

For the rest of the class, the boy was always looking at me. And that was just like he liked me a lot. He even tried to flirt with me. But hell no. I don't need a boyfriend.

* * *

When the bell rang, I walked out of the stupid class. But then Mr. Stillinski said: " Hey, I'm Stiles. We should hang out somewhere?"

"I'll think about it. Okay?" I answered.

"Okay." Stiles said.

When I was at my locker, I heard a chat.

"Dude, she is just a girl."

"But she is a beautiful one."

"No, she can't be with us."

"Oh come on Scotty. She is usefull."

"Yeah, For you. But not for me."

I laughed at that. I regornized the voice from Stiles. But the other one must be Scotty or Scott or something. But then came two girls to me.

"Hello. I like your hair. You're my new best friend." One girl said with strawberry blond hair.

"Hi, thanks. You too." I said.

"Hi, I'm Allison. And this is Lydia." Said the other one.

"Hey. I'm Alex. Nice to meet you two." I said.

"Okay, schould we do something together after school?" Allison asked.

"Yeah maybe go shopping?" Lydia asked.

"I think that I can't go with you two after school." I said.

"Why? You don't like shopping?" Lydia asked.

"I like shopping. But I just can't after school." I said.

"Okay. If you change your mind. We will wait for you at the parking lot until 4 o'clock." Lydia said.

"Okay." I said.

And then I followed them to the next class.

* * *

In the next class, Allison and Lydia sat together. So I picked one chair that was behind them. But then I saw that Stiles was looking for me in the class. And he finally found me. He walked to the empty chair but then I putted my schoolbag upon it so he couldn't sit there.

"Sorry mate. But my schoolbag needed a place to sit." I said mean.

"No. Alex! Let Stiles sit." The chemestry teacher said.

"Fine." I said and rolled my eyes.

When I putted my schoolbag of the chair, Stiles asked:" What's wrong? I thought we were friends?"

"There's nothing." I said.

And then the lesson began.

But Stiles wouldn't stop asking questions. Like: "Is there something with me?"

"Why did you putted your schoolbag on the chair?" ...

And when the bell rang for lunch break, I was so happy and picked my schoolbag and was gone with the wind.

But when I was inside the dinning room, I was searching for Lydia and Allison. And guess where I found them. I found them by a table were Stiles and his "friend" was. I coughed once and set me over it and walked to the table.

"Hey Alex. Are you going to join us?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I said.

"There is a place next to Stiles." Said Allison.

But when I walked to Stiles. Stiles putted his schoolbag upon the place.

"Stiles, seriously?" I said with a bitch face on.

I putted his schoolbag back on the ground and sat next to Stiles.

"Sorry!" I said.

Stiles looked like he was annoyed. I liked that. Because he annoyed me too in class with all his questions.

"Well, who is going to watch lacross after lunch break?" Allison asked to break our lovely chat.

"Well, all of us ofcourse. But I'm not sure about Alex. Alex?" Lydia asked.

"Guess I have no other choice." I said.

"Good!" Said Lydia.

The rest was nothing special. Lydia was all the time talking about shopping and party's. And I saw that Allison was together with Scott because I saw that their hands were connected. And Stiles, well he was over the schoolbag thing. Because he kept on going watching over me. He even tried to connect our hands. But no. I'm not in love with him. Maybe. I don't know. He is funny and sweet and nice and friendly. Okay maybe I have feelings for him. I just can't deside who is gonna be my boyfriend.

* * *

When lunch was over, we all walked to the back of school. Where a big field of lacross stood. Stiles and Scott were players on the lacross team. So they walked to the boys locker room. But Allison, Lydia and I walked to the tribune. And when the game started, I saw that Stiles sat on a bench alone. So I couldn't let Stiles be alone.

"Hey, I will go sit right there okay?" I pointed out a place behind Stiles.

"Okay!" Allison said.

So I moved myself to there.

"Hey Stiles! Enjoying the game?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Said Stiles.

"Does the coach don't want you to play the game?" I asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me. But he liked me more then Danny." Stiles said.

"Who's Danny? And why does he hates Danny?" I asked.

"Danny is someone who is gay. " Stiles said.

"Oh, that's nice." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry about how I did to you." Stiles said.

"It's okay. I just wanted to pay attention during class." I said.

"Okay. But do you want to hang out after school with me and Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I said.

I saw that now Stiles was blushing.

After 5 min of talking about each other, we saw something on the field.

Some random player was hitten by Scott. We saw that the player was token away with a brancar. I saw Scott coming towards us.

"Hey Scott! What's up with that guy?" I asked him.

"I pushed him on the ground a little bit too hard I think." Scott said.

Then I heard coach yelling:" Okay, we're not going to let Stillinski play. So, who wanted to play from the tribune?"

I saw that Stiles took a sad face. But for now I took the chance.

"Coach! I wanna play!" I said with everybody staring at me like "Dude? What are doing? You don't know about this!"

"Okay! Get some clothes on for protection!" Coach yelled.

I think that he always yelled at people. I heard that he was the teacher for economics. So that will be the greatest schoolyear I ever had. When I was done, I picked up a lacross stick and run over to the field.

"Okay let's begin." Yelled the coach.

I was running fast and screamed for the bal. But couldn't get it. Until the ball was high. I jumped over someone and yeah I got the ball! I ran so far and so fast as I could get. Until I was by the goal. I saw on the time board that I had 10 seconds to score. So I looked with yellow eyes. And throwed the ball into the goal.

And then was the game finished. Everybody yelled at me like "GOOD JOB! YEAHHHH!"

And I was like:" Omg, I scored! I scored! We won!"

For once I felt happyness again. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Then the coach came to me and he asked:" Hey! What's your name?"

"I'm Alex." I answered.

"Do you want to be on the team?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I said and everybody yelled again.

That day I will never forget. That day I did something special and I had now a lots of friends and I have now a sport. So what else do you need to be happy again?

Well for me, my life is better than my previous one.

* * *

 **Well, this is it for today! I hope you enjoyed! I maked this one extra long. See ya later! Don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry that I post too much. But honestly, I can't get rid of these. I have also something to catch up because it's bin a while sins I posted chapters. But for now here is another chapter. Hope you like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story (You know why.)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The hang out club.

After school, Stiles and Scott and I went to a pub to celebrate our victory.

We sat on three chairs by the bar. Scott pointed to the bar man three beers.

When the bar man was done picking three beers, he slided it to us. But then Stiles couldn't get it on time. And this time Scott was the one who picked it up on time.

"Wow Scott! Good job! Where did you get these reflexes?" I asked to Scott who gave Stiles his beer.

"It's a talent of me." Scott said. And with that I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." I said and stopped with laughing.

I thought about the time that Dean throwed "accidentally" his glass and I said it too that it was a talent of me.

But Scott has that reflexes. Could he be a werewolf too? I sniffled, and smelled tesame smell that I had and Derek. So he is a werewolf too.

"Why are you sniffling?" Stiles asked.

"I have I think a little bit of flu." I lied.

"Should you go home then?" Scott asked to me.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

After an hour, Stiles was a little bit drunk. But Scott and I were not drunk.

Suddenly Scott got a text.

"Sorry, I have to go. See you later!" Scott said and he walked out of the pub.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" I asked to Stiles.

"Nothing, I think it's Allison." Stiles answered.

"Yeah, but I know a secret of him." I said.

"Oh yeah? What's it then?" Stiles asked me.

"He is a werewolf." I wispered into Stiles ear.

"Yeah, I already know." He wispered back.

"How?" I wispered.

"Because he said it to me in the beginning." He wispered back.

"Wow!" I said.

"How do you know about his werewolf thing?" He wispered into my ear.

"Shhh..." I said and putted a finger upon his lips.

Then I heard a song, a song that asked for a slow dance. I asked Stiles to go on the dance floor with me. He did that and he blushed again. The song that we heard was Stairway to heaven from Led Zepplin. (And yes it is a real song. Search it on Youtube.)

We did our arms around eachother. And I saw that his hands was going more down, until they were on my hip.

And then he wispered me the magical words into my ears:" I think I love you."

"I think I love you too!" I wispered back.

And then we kissed eachother for 5 minutes long.

Until I got a text.

"Sorry! I must answer this." I said and pulled back from the kiss.

 _Hey Alex. Where are you? We found something about your mother. Bye Dean._

* * *

 **So? It's good, isn't it? I really love this story. I'll make now another chapter because I can't get rid of these. Don't forget to Follow and favourite!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah? In the previous chapter the end was fantastic! What did they know about Alex's mother? Well we will find out in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 8 (mate! LOL!): The call

"Hey Stiles, I must go. My daddy is worried about me." I lied.

But actually, Dean was my daddy. He made me food, he took care of me... So.

"It's okay. I will see you tomorrow!" Stiles said. And I walked out of the pub.

I called Dean on my cellphone. But he doesn't answer it. So I spoke a message into the voicemail.

 _Hey Dean! I'm on my way okay? Don't worry. I will be back after 5 minutes. Bye Alex._

When I putted my cellphone into my pocket, I made me angry and changed into wolf. Then I ran like the wind on hands and feets to my house.

When I arrived at my house, I changed back. And walked inside.

"Heya Sam! Did you see Dean?" I asked to Sam who was watching tv into the living room.

"He is upstairs, listening to music." Sam answered.

"Okay. Thanks Sam." I said and walked upstairs.

* * *

I heard a shower that was on. I walked slowly to it. And opened the door slowly and carefull. And what I saw was that Dean was in the shower. And he heard me.

"Alex! Give me some private! I will talk to you about 10 minutes okay? God dammit. " Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry Dean. I thought you needed me because you gave me a text on my cellphone about my mother." I said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. But I didn't text you. I swear to god." Dean answered.

"Yeah? Oh my god! Who texted me then?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"Do you have your cellphone in your pocket?" I asked him.

"I think so." Dean said.

I walked to his pants and looked if I saw a cellphone. But I saw nothing.

"I think your cellphone is stolen by someone." I said.

"Oh no! Those son of a bitches!" Dean yelled.

Then I heard my ringtone.

"Sorry Dean. I need to answer this." I said and walked into my room.

I picked it up and heard this.

 _Hellllllppppp! Alex! Helllllppppp!_

It sounded like the voice of Stiles.

 _I will get ya Stiles. Don't worry! I will get ya._

I said into my cellphone. And putted it off.

Oh no! Stiles was in danger! I did my window open, climbed out of it and ran to the pub... To be continued...

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! What an ending is this! Hope you enjoyed! And Follow if you want to know how it ends. But tomorrow I will not post a chapter maybe I think because of homework. Bye! See ya next time!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya everybody! I had some time left over and I was bored so here is a next chapter. Okay enough. Let's read!**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Search

"Stiles? Stiles? Where are you?" I asked with a silly voice when I arrived at the pub.

I was inside. And searched for one guy who loved me. I was scared, scared to lose him. I don't know who took him. But one thing I knowed for sure, who took Stiles away is gonna die soon. And I'm gonna kick his ass until he is dead. But Stiles doesn't know about my werewolf side. And Scott too. But that doesn't count. Because for now the only thing I must do is rescue Stiles and kick the son of a bitch in the ass.

I really loved Stiles. And he loves me back. He loved me sins I came into his life. Well, Scott? He is only a friend. He was a bloody werewolf too. I didn't love him.

But when I was inside the pub, I sniffled and got the smell of Stiles. He smelled like dirty socks and beer. The smell leads towards the bathroom of the pub. I walked to it and opened the door. But I saw nothing. I only saw an open window, and the smell leads towards it. I walked to the window and climbed out of it.

When I was out of it, the smell stopped. It was the stupid wind who broke it.

"I hate you wind! This is your fault!" I yelled at the wind.

 _"But what am I gonna do then? I can't lose Stiles. I wanna save him." I thought._

"Are you stuck?" I heard someone asking.

"Derek?" I asked.

"Who else? Santa?" Derek said sarcasticly and jumped off the roof.

"No. But I can't find Stiles. I sniffled his smell and it's stopped here and that's the wind's fault!" I said and began to cry.

"Shhh... Alex. Don't cry. We will find him." Derek said and embrased me with his strong arms.

"I don't want to lose him...I love him...I can't lose him...It's my fault that he is gone now..." I said sobbing into my tears.

"I know. I know Alex. But we will find him. We will find him." Derek said.

"When?" I asked to Derek.

"Tomorrow. For now, take some rest. I will see you when your awake. Okay?" Derek said and putted his hands upon my schoulders.

"I don't think. I can fall asleep with this." I said a little bit calmer.

But then Derek was gone with the wind.

"You're such a good friend!" I yelled at him sarcasticly.

* * *

Then I walked slowly to my house.

 _"I can't lose Stiles. He is my best friend and I love him and he me too. We're ment to be together. I hope I will find him. And who took Stiles away is gonna pay for what he did." I said to myself._

When I finally got home, I looked into the window and heard Dean and Sam talking about me.

"I don't know where she can be. I hope she is fine!" Dean yelled.

"Dude, you act like you're her father." Sam said.

"Well, I can't lose her. She needs our help. Maybe she is now murdering sombody." Dean yelled.

"Dean, I think she has more control over it then you think." Sam said.

 _"So. Sam knows about me being a werewolf? Great!" I thought_ andwalked inside.

"Hey boys! Did you miss me?" I said as if nothing happend.

"Where were you? Did you murder somebody?" Dean asked to me.

"I was into the forest. Just doing a walk. And no Dean, I wouldn't do that." I lied and Dean was relieved.

"Well, without premision so you have house arrest joung lady." Dean said. And Sam had his bitch face on.

"Dean, you're not my father. And nothing happend with me so happy end." I said.

"Sorry. I just... will go to my room." Dean said and walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry for Dean. He cares about you. And don't want to lose you. He lost our daddy three years ago. And he saids that it was his fault and he don't want it to happen with you." Sam explaind to me.

"Because of what was your daddy dead?" I asked.

"Because of a yellow eye demon who we killed already." Sam answered.

"Oh, okay. I will talk to Dean now." I said and walked to Dean's room. I openend the door slowly.

"Dean?" I asked and did the door wide open. But there was something missing and that was Dean... To be continued...

* * *

 **So. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I will post another one wednesday. So I will keep up the good work. And for now I will try to post another chapter every wednesday and in the weekends. Don't forget to follow and favourite!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya guyz! How are you? Well I will say that this is gonna be the final of this story. So that means that this story is gonna end after this. But don't worry, if you follow me then maybe you will get a notefication that I wrote a sequel of this. (I wont give you spoilers.) But I hope you enjoyed this story all over the place. I loved writing this story. It was fun. Well I wont let you wait for a minute longer. I love you guyz, thanks for reading this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The final countdown. (There is a song that named the final countdown from Europe. Must check it out it's a good song for this chapter.)

"So, Dean is gone?" Sam asked when I talked about what happend.

"Yeah. We must find him before anything happens with him." I said.

"Okay. We will find answers maybe in his room." Sam said.

"Okay." I said. And we walked upstairs.

When we were at Dean's bedroom door, Sam picked up his gun and said without a sound that we count on three. Sam counted one two... But then I cough and kicked the door open.

"You are supposed to wait until three." Sam said with a little bit anger.

"I can't wait. I wanna find Dean so fast as it can." I answered.

"I want it too. But get this, it's better for your safety. And Dean wants you alive because you have a long life to live for." Sam said.

"We will talk about this later. I want to find some clues." I said.

"Okay. But werewolves can smell good. So maybe you can smell Dean?" Sam said.

"Okay, I will try." I said and sniffled. I picked it up Dean's smell and it leads towards the window.

"Sam. He is gone through the window." I said.

"Good job and can you smell his when your out the window?" Sam asked.

And I walked towards the window. When I was out of the window and smelled. The wind was being a douchebag. I couldn't smell it anymore. But when I was out the window something was missing again and that was Sam Winchester.

"Sam!" I called and ran towards the hall. Sam was gone and the only thing I found was his gun.

"Stupid son of a bitch! I will get you, all cost it my friends who you steal!" I called. I was angry. But I had control over my werewolf.

"Oh I so will kick the son of a bitch ass." I said. And picked up Sam's gun.

"This can be usefull." I said and putted Sam's gun into my pocket of my pants.

I walked again towards Dean's room. And looked if I could find maybe his gun. I looked under his bed and got a result. I found his gun. I picked it up and putted it into my other pocket of my pants.

Then I looked if I got another clue into Dean's room. But no. There was nothing left that leads towards Dean. So then I walked downstairs.

* * *

"Are you stuck?" Some random voice asked.

"Derek! Stop that! It's creeping me out every time you do that!" I said. And saw that Derek was standing into the living door.

"Sorry. Well I saw something that you might need to know." Derek said.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"I have two bad newses. You wanna know?" Derek asked.

"Yeah! ofcourse I wanna know." I said.

"Okay, the first one is that Scott is gone. And the second one is that my uncle's grave is open." Derek said.

"What!? But who is your uncle? I don't know who that is and what happend that he is into a grave that is now open." I asked with a little bit of anger.

"My uncle is Peter Hale. He was the one who bit Scott. And he tried to kill your friends like Allison and me, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson. But I killed him. And now he is back. I don't know how." Derek explaind.

"Do I bother you two?" I heard someone asking.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw that I was somewhere into the forest. I heard that there was a rivier. I rose up, and saw that my friends were trapped into a net above me. I saw that Derek was into a net, but was not awake yet.

"Well well well, what do we got here?" I heard tesame voice saying.

"A girl who is gonna kick your ass if you don't let my friends go." I said.

"Why do I have to do that? The party is just started." The voice said and he stood in front of me with a little distance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Peter Hale the one who is gonna kill you and your friends." Peter said with an evil laugh.

"Laugh! Because it's your last laugh you will get." I said.

"Well that's suprising. Because if you will fight with me, they will see your secret." Peter said.

 _"What? Does Alex have a secret?"_ I heard Scott and Stiles asking.

"Come on! Let's fight!" I said.

I ran towards him. But Peter used his claw against me.

"Aaahh!" I called. And saw that Stiles was worried about me. Even Dean was.

 _"Is Peter a werewolf?" I thought._ But then I saw my answer. His eyes turned red. And means he is an Alpha.

"You're an Alpha?" I asked.

"Yeah ofcourse! And you?" Peter asked.

"I'm nothing." I lied and ran towards him. But this time he picked me up and throwed me against a tree.

"The one who bit you deserved to die. She was dumb for biting you." Peter said.

And again I heard wispers from the net over me and biting.

"Who was she?" I asked and stood up.

"She was Laura Hale. My sister." I heard Derek saying.

"That's right Derek." Peter said.

Then I tried for gripping him. But he gripped me.

"Come on where is your werewolf side?" Peter asked.

"Right here you dumbass." I said and my eyes turned yellow.

I heard wisperes from Scott over that I am a werewolf.

 _"What te hell? She is a werewolf." I heard Stiles saying._

Then I tried to scratch him but he grippid my other arm and throwed me to the other side. I felt on the ground.

"You know what? I will not put some more energie into you. Honey come!" Peter called and what I saw what was coming behind a tree was ridiclious.

* * *

 _"Mother!" I wispered._

My own mother betrayed me. But I don't know if she is my mother anymore. She had robot eyes. And some iron hands.

"Mother! It's me, Alex. Your own kid. Please don't kill me." I said.

"She doesn't regornize you. She is mine now! Kill the girl honey!" Peter said.

And my robot mother walked towards me.

I rose up and settled me ready to fight. Because she was not my mother anymore. She was dead.

When she wanted to attack me, I attacked her with my claws. And for finishing her I kicked her on the ground, killed her with my nail over the neck. And then her head felt off and dead was she.

"Good job! You just killed your mother!" Peter said.

"She was not my mother anymore and that's your fault." I called. I was angry at Peter.

I ran towards Peter and scratched him. He yelled. But I kept going. Until he layed on the ground.

"That's for stealing my friends and killing my mother." I said and finished him with his head off.

But then I got an headache. I felt on ground. I saw that Scott maked the net open and everybody felt on the ground. But Stiles ran towards me.

"No! Stiles back off." I said.

When everybody rose up. I rose up and... My eyes were red.

"I'm your new Alpha." I said.

* * *

 **Okay. That's it for this story. I really thank you for reading this masterpiece. And I will say, there comes a sequel of this. So follow me if you want to be the first for reading the sequel. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will see you in the sequel! Byeeeeee**

 **-EverythingsLove.**


End file.
